Mischief (not) Managed
by JustShipEverything
Summary: Poor Draco. Not only has he managed to piss off the Golden Trio, but he has been roped into a game by them... Will he manage to get out of this alive?


So this is my 1st (real & not insane) HP fanfic, so plz review and tell what you think and whether you think I should continue writing this.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be running around the streets yelling "I'VE WON! YOU NOW MUST ALL BOW DOWN TO ME YOU LOW LIFE HOUSE ELVES! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHHAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAHA!" But you haven't seen anyone like that on international news, have you? So, no such luck there.**

* * *

"MALFOY!"

"Run, Dray, run! The Golden Trio are coming!"

Draco flew past a group of first years, eyes wide in terror. All he could hear was the pounding footsteps of his pursuers - Hermione, Ron & Harry. The Golden Trio were seriously pissed at him, he could sense it. Well, no one really takes their hair dyed neon pink and green, their school robes transfigured into Muggle Mardi Gras costumes or their ears transfigured into Dobby's very lightly. He was quite proud of himself for that.

But it was _kinda_ not worth it when he had the 'Brightest Witch of her Age', the 'Boy Who Lived' and the 'Weasel King' chasing him around the school. Especially when they had only just become sorta friends. But only kinda. He came to a halt and glanced around. Good. They had stopped chasing him.

And that was the last thought he had before the fourth floor corridor started spinning at a hurried pace.

* * *

He groaned as he regained consciousness. His head was still spinning slightly and, wait, where was he? He struggled to sit up, and realised he was magically bound to an armchair and had three sets of eyes staring at him amusedly.

Damn! Their hair, robes and ears were back to normal. And he recognised the room they were in as the Room of Requirement.

"Well, well, well, look who just woke up. It's Sleeping Beauty!" Harry chuckled as Draco fought against the magic binding him to the chair, "Have anything to say to us? Maybe an apology?"

"F**k you, Potter. I'll kill you for this." Draco answered with a snarl.

"Back to last names are we _Malfoy_? And just when I thought we were becoming the best of friends." Hermione put on a fake hurt expression and sniffled, which caused both Harry and Ron to laugh uproariously.

"Yeah right, in your dreams _Granger_. Now get me out of here at once!"

"Well..." The Trio's grins just reeked of plotting and revenge, "We kinda wanted to have a little fun with you, since you did just embarrass us in front of the whole school. The rumors are now that we are in a cult where we prance around by moonlight in front of a purple fire and sing songs of praise to a house elf called Dagnaf. So we were thinking..."

"What?" Draco was getting scared. Like, really scared. The last time these three plotted against someone, the person ended up being publicly humiliated and then begging to be transferred to Durmstrang.

"We wanted you to play some games with us. Actually, we are forcing you to. Like, if you don't you could die." The three were smirking now. They pointed their wands at Draco and said, "Deliga ad Nostrum Ludum!"

A strange light enveloped all three of them, and it began to pulse around them.

* * *

"So what are we actually doing?" The Trio had eventually relented and released Draco, and the four of them were now sitting in the now transformed RoR which now looked like the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms had been combined. The tapestries, torches, seats and cushions were a mix of greens and reds.

The Trio exchanged sly glances and grins. "We're playing a game, dearest Draconis! It is called..." Harry paused as Hermione and Ron played air drums. "Truth or Dare!"

"And you must do each and every thing we make you do. You are bound to this game. And we have invited some more people to help us torture you! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Draco sat with his mouth wide open in shock. This was even worse than he expected. He shuddered as he recalled the last dare the three of them had forced him to do at the eighth year's war anniversary party. Shit. He was in deep trouble.


End file.
